Of Love, Angels and Fate
by FurrySlashLover
Summary: Because nothing ever happens for no reason. Fate will always bring them together. Oneshot. Destiel. Dean-does-not-know-Cas AU. A different way they could have met and how love would have blossomed anyways because they belong together. R&R!


*** - Of Love, Angels and Fate - ***

It was a dark and stormy night. An unnatural haze lingered over the motel room. In his bed, Dean Winchester shivered. For a summer night, the air was cold and the sky was black. It was almost as if something evil lurked out there in the shadows.

Dean rolled over, clutching his pillow, and tried to fall back asleep. But a worry nagged in the back of his mind. Something was not right. No matter how he tried, some ghostly force prevented him from sleeping. It made him uneasy. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, pulled on his leather jacket, and poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on his nightstand. Quietly, he left his room.

The halls were silent as he walked in the dark. He did not know where he was going, or why, but his body seemed to move on its own accord. He was being drawn by na unseen power. Past the other rooms, and out onto the terrace. With the moon hidden behind thick clouds, it was nearly impossible to see in the inky black night. But something lying on the path to Dean's right made him gasp in shock. A body!

'Fuck!' Dean Winchester whispered. He leapt over the terrace railing and onto the ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as he could. Tree branches scratched at his skin and pulled at his clothes, but he paid them no mind. Heart pounding, he fell to his knees on the pathway and placed a gentle hand on the figure's arm.

Now that he was closer, he could see that this was a young man, a Angel by the looks of him, who appeared to be no more than twenty-five years old. But he was in dire need of help. His clothes were torn and bloody, and his hair was matted with demon blood. He needed the attention of a doctor, immediately. Without a second thought, Dean picked up the wounded Angel and, cradling him in his arms, carried him inside to call Sam and seek the hospital that was so desperately needed.

*** OOO ***

'His situation is severe,' Sam said in a worried voice. 'Whether or not he will live until morning is beyond my sight. The doctors are doing the best they can, but...' his voice trailed off.

Dean Winchester could sense his fear. There was a good chance the young angel might die. 'Is there anything I can do to help?' he asked.

Sam sadly shook his head. 'Nothing the doctors are not already trying. But it might help if you just sat with him. He will need to see a friendly face when he wakes up from this ordeal, and you are the closest thing he has right now.'

'I understand,' said Dean. 'And I will stay with him for as long as it takes. I will not let him die.'

With that, Dean Winchester turned and hurried to the room where the wounded Angel was being housed. He was surrounded by doctors, all of whom wore the same concerned expression. They had washed his body and dressed his wounds with bandages, but still the angel showed no signs of improvement. His breathing was shallow, and his pulse was weak. One of the doctors turned to Dean with a defeated sigh.

'It will be an uphill battle,' she said. 'We have done all we can at this time. Now, we can only wait and see if he wakes.'

Dean nodded resolutely. 'I will stay with him through the night and keep watch as he sleeps.'

One by one, the doctors left the bedside, the last one closing the door behind her. In the flickering candle light, Dean dipped a square of cloth in the bowl of warm water left by the doctors, and gently used it to stroke the injured angel's jaw. Then, taking up the Angel's limp hand, he settled into his bedside chair and prepared to wait through the remainder of the long, cold night.

*** OOO ***

'Where... where am I?'

Dean Winchester jerked awake with a start when he heard the words being spoken. He stared down at his patient, an immense wave of relief coursing through his body. The angel was alive! And from the looks of things, he was on his way to making a full recovery.

'You are in a hospital,' Dean Winchester told him. 'I found you last night, lying unconscious and nearly dead on a path coming from the forest near where I was. I carried you here, and the doctors tended to your wounds. Please, tell me your name and how you came to be here.'

'My name is Castiel,' said the angel. 'I come from heaven. I was on an errand from my father, to deliver an important message. But last night... All I remember is that I was riding through the forest when suddenly I was attacked by a group of demons. At least six surrounded me. I tried to escape, but there were so many, and I had only my powers for protection. And that is the last thing I recall. I do not know how I came to be here, or why I am not dead.'

Dean smiled at him. 'The stars must shine favourably on you. To live through such an ordeal... that is more than mere luck.' It was more than luck, too, that Castiel had wound up next to that motel and Dean Winchester had found him. Now that they two were together, it felt almost like fate had lent a hand. Castiel was meant to be here, and Dean Winchester was meant to have found him. Why, Dean did not know. But it felt so certain.

It also did not hurt that Castiel was one of the most beautiful individuals Dean had ever seen. His sleek black hair contrasted with large, light blue eyes set in a lovely face. And his sculpted body, half-hidden by the bed linens, was a further attraction. Dean could hardly suppress his desire to run his hands over that soft hair and perfect body. But he kept his feelings under control. Castiel had just barely survived a nearly fatal encounter. Now was not the time for romance.

*** OOO ***

Within three days, Castiel had improved enough to leave his bed. Sam gave him a new set of clothes, and he was able to wander the corridors and gardens by himself. But the one thing that troubled him was Dean's absence. Since the morning when he'd first awoken in the hospital, he had not seen Dean at all. It was as if his rescuer had simply disappeared. He had asked Sam where his brother could be, but Sam had no answer. Dean Winchester was gone without a trace.

Castiel desired to speak with Dean again, and properly thank him for saving his life. But he also just wanted to see the handsome man once more. He could not explain it, but he felt a deep connection to Dean, either forged by the lifesaving bond or some other power. He knew that Dean Winchester was someone special. Someone he had to see again.

It wasn't until the sixth day after Castiel had recovered that Dean returned to the Impala. He rode up the same path where Castiel had been found, dragging a net filled with the heads of the people the demons were possessing behind him. All six of them.

'Here are your demons!' he called to Castiel. 'I found them hiding out in a cave not far from here.'

Castiel stared in surprise, eyes going wide. 'You killed... all of them by yourself?'

'I cannot let such dangerous creatures roam free in our lands,' Dean replied. 'And I did it for you. They nearly killed you. I do not want anything like that to happen again.'

Castiel could feel his heart pounding as Dean spoke. Dean killed those demons... for him. Before he could stop himself, he leapt at Dean and threw his arms around his neck, kissing the brave man on the cheek.

Dean Winchester laughed in surprise, but did not pull away. 'What was that for?'

'Just a thank you,' Castiel said. He smiled, but when he saw the suddenly serious look in Dean's eyes, the smile faded. 'What is wrong?' he asked, worried.

'Castiel,' said Dean, 'I have to confess something to you. That first morning you were here... I thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react.

Castiel gasped in shock. 'Kiss... me?'

'I told myself I must not, because of the terrible ordeal you had just suffered. It was not the right time. But these past few days while I was gone, I could think only of you the entire time. And now...'

'Dean...' Castiel sighed his name. 'I thought about you too. All the time, while you were gone. I was worried I would never see you again.'

Dean lifted his hand to gently stroke Castiel on the cheek. 'I am sorry I ran off like that. I should have said something to you.'

Taking a deep breath, Castiel said, 'Dean, there is something I have been considering over the past several days. I think we were meant to find each other. What happened to me... it was no accident of fate. I was meant to come here. You were meant to rescue me.'

A bright smile broke across Dean's face as soon as Castiel had spoken. 'You know,' he said, 'I had been thinking the same thing! That night when I found you I had been worried an unable to think. Some strange power led me out to the terrace, and that was when I saw you.'

Castiel took Dean Winchester's hand. 'So you think... we are meant to be together?'

'I have no doubt of it.' Slowly, Dean Winchester leaned in and kissed Castiel softly on the lips. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too, Dean Winchester,' Castiel whispered in return.

**THE END!**

* * *

Hiiiii, guys! What's up? So this is my FIRST FIC EVERRR and I'm so so so excited about it! So I really play with the different ways Dean and Cas could meet and how that would always lead to love because they're simply meant to be! So I got this pretty one and decided to write it doooown! I've got many many other ideas I'm working on, so if you liked it PLS STAY TUNED! R&R AND MAKE ME HAPPYYYYYY (this also wasn't proofread so please tell me if you spot anything funny!) LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
